Mundo dos contos de Fadas
by Haruno Katy
Summary: REFORMANDO
1. Chapter 1

Sumario: O que acontece quando kakashi mexe num pergaminho e manda 10 ninjas para dentro de um livro, e depois ele sem quere manda ele e kurenai também pra dentro do livro

Disclaimer: O naruto não me pertence, mais eu vou seqüestra ele para mim ò.ó

Kakashi e Kurenai esperavam a 5° hokage na sua sal , e nada dela , chega , cansada de espera Kurenai fala para kakashi

Kurenai : eu vou procura ela e volta já , ver se num mexe em nada viu

Depois de um tempo procurando Kurenai volta para a sala da quinta hokage, mais quando entra na sala encontra kakashi em desespero

Kurenai: O que você aprontou kakashi?

Kakashi: eu mandei o sasuke , gaara , neji , naruto, shikamaru, sakura , ino , temarie , hinata e tenten para dentro desse livro de contos de fadas

Kurenai: Kakashi com você fez isso ?

Kakashi : eu abri esse pergaminho , mais estava segurado esse livro de contos de fadas – kakashi falou repedindo tudo de novo . Do nada um clarão invade a sala de novo

**TBC**


	2. onde estou?

Kurenai vai acordando e abrido os olhos devagar por causa da luz , quando abre os olhos totalmente percebe que esta numa floresta , então ela se aproxima do rio e ver seu propio reflexo , quando percebe suas roupas estavam diferentes , ela esta usando um vestido branco e uma capa vermelha, ela olha de lado e ver um cestinha

Kurenai: "que legal" , eu to na historia da chapeuzinho vermelho- falou inronizando o que legal

Kurenai começou a andar , para ver se acha kakashi , pelo meio do caminho

Kurenia "eu nem sei que personagem ele e nessa historia" - pensou ela

De repende , alguem pega no ombro dela , sem pensa duas vezes Kurenia vira e começa a da cestada na pessoas

Pessoas: ai, ai , kurenai para com isso , sou eu o kakashi

Kurenai:kakashi? -olhou bem ,e continuo dando cestada

kakashi : por que vc ainda ta me batendo hein?

Kurenia :por que e culpa sua que estamos aqui dentro- disse dando a ultima cestada nele

Kakashi : como e que saimos daqui ?

Kurenai: eu e que sei

RONC

Kurenai: o que foi isso?sera que e algum inimigo? o que você acha que e kakashi?

kakashi num repondeu

Kurenai : Kakahi ?- então vira para trás e ver kakashi comendo os doces da cesta

Kakashi : ^^

kurenai: Ù.Ú eu vou te matar kakashi , agente com um maior problema e você comendo

kakashi: eu to com fome , vai dizer que você num tambem num tar?

Kurenai: pior que eu to com fome

kakashi : então senta aqui e come comigo- disse apontando para um lugar vazio ao seu lado

Kurenia então sendou e começou a comer

Kurenai: como sera , que estão os outros?

kakashi : num sei - falou de boca cheia

Kurenai: por que eu ainda pergunta para você hien

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ino acorda estava deitada no chão , e usando umas roupas sujas e rascadas , derrepende aparece um senhora e mais três moças

Senhora : limpe ja isso

Moças : isso mesmo

A senhora então se retira junto com as moças

Ino : Onde eu estou? e por que estou usando essas roupas?

**TBC**


	3. KaKashi não me deixe

Gaara acorda estava num quarto gigante , ele fica se pergutando onde esta , ate que um criado abre aporta e diz

Criado : esta tudo pronto para o grande baile, e melhor você se arrumar principe

Gaara: "principe? , mais eu sou hokage, onde eu estou?" Ja estou pronto- falou gaara friamente

Criado : então sua realeça ja pode ir receber os convidados

Gaara: certo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Senhora : Vamos o baile

Moças : e você nem vai

Ino: to pouco me lixando

Senhora: olha a boca menina- disse a senhra, depois virou as costas de saiu com as 3 moças

Ino : vai embora tribufu-susurou ino

Voz feminina: não fale assim cinderela

Ino vira e ver um especie de fada

Ino : quem e você?

Voz: Sua fada Madrinha , e com minha ajuda você vai para esse baile, so basta esse toque da minha varinha - disse tocando a varinha na cabeça de Ino , derrepente um luz envolve Ino , quando a luz some , ino esta usando um LINDOO vestido , e uns sapatinhos de cristais

Ino : Nossa O.O

Fada MAdrinha : Va para o baile , mais esteja de voltas as 00:00 em ponto viu

Ino : certo, mais como eu vou?

Fada madrinha : Na carroagem que te espera , la fora , va logo

Ino sai da casa entra na carroagem , que leva ela para o baile , chegando enfrente ,ao castelo Ino sente um sensação diferente , mesmo assim ingnorou e comecçou a subir as escadas para entra dentro do castelo.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

Kakashi e Kurenia estavam andando as horas, ate que avistaram um casa , e resolverão entra, quando entraram um senhora a avista kakashi que ainda estava fantasiado de lobo mal , começar a grita, um caçador que estva por perto escuta os gritos e entra na casa e atira em kakashi

Kurenai : KAKASHI- gritou kurenai , que se ajoelhou , e tentou estancar o sangue com as mãos, mais quando mais tentava , mais sangue escorria , ja não aguendando , Kurenai começar a chorar

Kakashi: não chore por mim Kurenai

Kurenia : Kakashi não me deixe

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Uma moça loira dormia tranquilamente , numa cama esperando ser acordada pelo o beijo do sue pincipe encantado

Moça: " boa temarie você tinha que inventar essas ferias em kanoha, agora você ta sabe kami-sam a onde , tudo por causa do kakashi , e sem fala , que eu ainda por cima espetei meu dedo na quela agulha, e do nada desmaie, meu dedo ta doendo."

Derrepente , temarei se lembrou que isso era muito familia a um conto de fadas , que havia lido para os pirralhos de Suna no hospital

Temarie: " mas qual foi o conto de fadas?, sera que foi chapeuzinho?não, Cinderela?, tbm não , Ja sei ! foi a bela adormecida. PARA TUDO QUE DIZER QUE VEM UM PRINCEPE SEI LA DAS QUANTAS ME BEIJAR?, NÃO VAI MESMO , QUEM ELE PENSA QUE E. TEM QUE TER OUTRO GEITO PARA MIM TEMAREI ,PENSA."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

En quando isso shikamaru abri caminho entre unas plantas com espinho bem pontudos, para chegar num castelo

Shikamaru: eu posso pedi informação la- falou shikamaru para ele mesmo

Quando conseguiu avista o castelo , foi correndo entra nele, não via a hora de achar algum canto para dormi. Ele começou a proucurar genet no castelo , mais não enconotrou niguem

Shikamaru: Sera que e um castelo abandonado?acho que sim , tanto faz , sera que tem algum quarto com cama , para mim dormi?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outra moça Também dormia tranquilamente esperado o beijo do sue princepe encantado, mais a diferença dessa moça ao redor dela tinha 7 pequenos homens

Inner : Toma bem- feito sakura , isso e o que da aceita coisas de estranhos

Sakura: " que droga , maldita bruxa, eu devia te me tocado que era uma armadilha U.U

Inner: quem mandou ser burra , foi dar ouvidos ao seu estomago , ta ai desmaiada , e os desperta , com o beijo do seu princepe, que nunca vai aparcer

Sakura: " eu vou morrer aqui Ç.Ç"

Inner: correção , nos vamos morrer aqui

Sakura não pode ver ,que se aproximava um jvem montado num cavalo branco, que assim que se aproximou, de onde se encotrava , deceu do cavlo e olhou bem o seu e rosto e falou

Jovem : Sakura?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata andava pelo um,indo Jardim ,

Hinata : "onde sera que eu estou?"

Derrepente um voz falou

voz : HINA -Chan

Hinata olgou para um lado , olhou para o outro e nada , ate que olhou para baixo e viu um sapo? sim um sapo

HInata : C-como v-você sabe meu nome? O.O

sapo: Hina-chan sou eu o naruto

Hinata se abaixou e pegou o sapo e falou

HInata : Naruto?como você virou um sapo

Naruto : eu não sei , so sei quando acordei ja tava assim

Hinata : ah tah

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurenai abraça kakashi chorando

Kurenia : Kakashi por favor não se vá

Derrepente uma luz invade a sala , assustando o caçador a senhra , ate mesmo Kurenia e kakashi

**TBC**

sera que kakashi vai morre?

oq seria essa misteriosa luz?

Não perca o proximo cap ^^


	5. Chapter 5

No cap anterio

_Kurenai abraça kakashi chorando_

_Kurenia : Kakashi por favor não se vá_

_Derrepente uma luz invade a sala , assustando o caçador a senhora , ate mesmo Kurenia e kakashi_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kurenai e Kakashi fecharam os olhos , e quando abriram estavão na sala da 5° hokage

Kurenai : como viemos parar aqui?

Kakashi : Num sei

Kurenai então percebe que esta abra çando kakashi e solta ele , mais quando solta ver que o ferimento dele sumiu

Kurenai: Kakashi seu ferimento sumiu

kakashi então olha onde levou o tiro : e mesmo eu to salvo

Kurenai: =]

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ino andava por todo salão , ate que avistou um cabeleira conhcida , mais num tinha certeza pois a pessoa estava de costa, Ino então cominhou ate a pessoa e tocu nos eu ombro quando a pessoa virou ino ficou supresa

Ino : Gaara?

Gaara: Ino?

Ino e Gaara : Você aqui? O.O

Criado: Vossa masjetade ela esta te pertupando?

Gaara: Não esta , pode se retira - falou friamente

O Criado então se retirou rapidamente

Ino: Vossa majestade? pensei que te chamasem de Kazekage

Gaara : e me chamam , mais pelo visto não estamos na vila da folha ou Suna estamos em outra dimensão

Ino : e melhor conversamos em outro lugar

Gaara: Certo

Os dois sairam para o jardim

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

_Jovem : Sakura?_

Um dos homens baixinhos falou?

Homem: Não o nome dela e Branca de Neve, e qual eo seu jovem rapaz?

Jovem: Sasuke

outro homem: Pelas roupas dele , ele deve ser um princepe

outro homem: sera que você pode desperta ela com um beijo

Sasuke: o que? beijar ela? O\\\O

os setes homens juntos: Sim

**TBC**

Sera que sasuke vai beijar sakura?

e Ino e Gaara vão conseguir ir embora?


End file.
